


When We Were Together

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It's been many years, but she's never forgotten his face.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When We Were Together

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Soft smile. Calloused fingers, tracing across her skin, endlessly gentle, like she was precious glass that must be handled with the utmost care and respect, trailing kisses across her cheeks. 

Jack had been loving. Sweet. It was almost like he was incapable of having a single mean bone in his body. With her, at least. Lord knows what he could've been like without her, some sort of sailor-mouthed ruffian who ganged up on people who were innocently walking down the street, but when they were together, there was a gentle care about him, a gentleman in loose clothing, who's eyes shined under the lights of the boat of dreams. 

In a way, he fit in well. He knew about certain things, about art and music and the like, and could speak about it well enough with the other well-established ladies and gentlemen. A fine act would rival him in terms of how he could trick people by just gelling his hair and putting on a nice suit, but there was a roughness to him that didn't quite translate to his words or actions that suggested he didn't belong and, in a way, she didn't want him to belong. It was horrible enough having to go along with her mother and Cal, dressing up and barely being able to breathe, smiling when all she wanted to do was scream. 

With Jack, she could let loose and be somebody that she'd always wanted to be, curse like a man and spit like one, too. It didn't matter what she looked like, Jack didn't seem to care, only seemed to cherish each and every moment they spent together. How long had they been together? Hardly enough to be considered respectable to be intimate in a vehicle, of all places, but it was too short all the same. She yearned for more time- days, months, years, anything, if only she could feel Jack once more, and see the mischief that shined in the sky that was his gaze. 

The time that was spent together was the most wonderful of her life, a time of joy and love and letting loose, dancing the night away and listening to the cheers of those poor passengers who were so unaware of what was coming so, so soon. Jack had showed her a world beyond jewelry and ladylike manners, a world where it didn't matter _who_ she was, just _how_ she was, and in that moment when she watched as Jack danced with little Cora, a beauty in rags, she could envision him with their own children. Whenever that day might've come, she knew that Jack would've treated them like a father should. 

Even in those precious few moments spent in the frigid air, Jack had only cared for her. Cora and her mother, all those little children and parents, men and women, boys and girls, all gone, he looked at her with eternally kind eyes and told her to hold on, and held her hand in the last minutes, enduring the freezing water, the tips of his golden hair like icicles. Oh, how painful that must've been. Even now, so many years later, she wondered if there had been enough room on that floating piece of wood. Could she have saved him? 

"Never let go, Rose." Jack said, his teeth chattering, his body practically vibrating with the force of the cold. 

_I let go._


End file.
